This invention relates to lighting for a visual display terminal. More particularly, this invention relates to overhead lighting for a visual display terminal which reduces reflections from the visual display terminal screen caused by the surroundings of the visual display terminal.
Visual display terminals portray information on screens having specular surfaces such as glass or other such material. The surfaces of these materials, however, reflect bright surroundings near the visual display terminal into the eyes of the visual display terminal operator. This can result in eye strain and operator fatigue from reduced contrast and camouflaging images from reflections that inhibit reading the information displayed on the screen. Bright overhead areas such as ceilings and light fixtures are particularly likely to produce such reflections. As discussed below, this invention reduces these reflections by provision of a novel lighting system for visual display terminals.
Shemitz U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,609 describes a work station lighting system for a visual display terminal. It includes a shield which prevents light reflections from the visual display terminal screen caused by light striking and brightening light colored clothing worn by the operator. Contrast between the characters displayed on the screen and the background of the screen is thereby enhanced. This patent, however, does not address the problem of light reflections caused by the surroundings of the visual display terminal, particularly the ceiling and other overhead areas of the space in which the visual display terminal is situated.